The present invention relates to bi-fold door assemblies, and, in particular, to hardware for the lower pivotal mounting of the jamb door adjacent the jamb of the door frame.
Folding door installations whether comprising two or more panels, are used extensively, in that they provide a relatively inexpensive closure means which does not necessitate excessive room for swinging movement, as is the case with conventionally hinged door installations. With a two-panel folding door assembly, referred to as a bi-fold arrangement, one of the panels, the jamb door, is pivotally mounted adjacent the door jamb. With the other panel, the lead door being hingedly connected to the jamb door and slidably mounted with respect to a track extending at least across the upper width of the door frame. Accordingly, in the open condition, the doors will be folded upon each other with only one of the panels, the jamb door, pivoting with respect to the door frame. Guide mounting and pivot hardware for supporting such panels are well known in the art, and examples thereof can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,987,837 and 3,866,658.
While the numerous prior art guide mounting and pivot assemblies have proven satisfactory, there is a continued demand for hardware assemblies and components which are economical to fabricate, and which requires less skill and time in order to achieve a proper installation. One installation problem, to which the present invention relates, is that of attaining lateral adjustment of the jamb door with respect to the door frame, in order to attain proper alignment of the jamb and lead door panels with the door frame edge. The present invention further provides a mounting arrangement for pivotally supporting the lower or bottom edge of the jamb door, which enables adjustment of the jamb door with respect to the frame to be accomplished in an extremely easy and simple manner. More specifically, the present invention provides a pintle receiving or support menber that is maintained stationary with respect to a mounting bracket by the weight of the door. However, the point of pivotal connection to the mounting bracket may be altered and a new location established, to attain proper adjustment or alignment, by merely lifting and repositioning the door. As such, adjustment is accomplished without disassembly of either the upper or lower mounting arrangements, without the need for tools, and for that matter, without the individual having to handle or adjust the mounting hardware manually.
The present invention provides a combination support and pivotal mounting arrangement, which includes a pintle assembly carried by the jamb door, a mounting bracket affixed to the lower corner of the door frame, and a pintle support block adjustably carried by the mounting bracket. The pintle support block and the bracket are provided with selectively engageable means that, when engaged, preclude relative movement during normal conditions, but can be disengaged to permit relative movement. More specifically, the present invention includes spring means, which upon assembly of the bracket to the door frame will bias the support block in a direction wherein said inter-engageable means are disengaged to permit relative movement of the block along the channel. When the door is pivotally supported in said block, the weight thereof will overcome the biasing force to produce or re-establish engagement of said means, thereby precluding relative movement. When it is desired to adjust the relative position of the pivot point for the jamb door, it is only necessary to lift the door and reposition it. Upon lifting, the spring will maintain engagement of the block with the pintle assembly, so that movement of the door, per se, also results in movement of the support block relative to the mounting bracket.
The structural and operation features of the present invention, and the advantages attended thereto will become clear from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, illustrated in the accompanying drawings.